Amnesia
by Awsomeangel
Summary: Kaworu had enough to deal with in his life, with his sister's new girlfriend currently rooming in his house and un-supportive friends in a school he had apparently gone to all his life until five years ago, and adding a brown-haired brown-eyed amnesiac ghost, who was absolutely adorable on the side, to the mix did absolutely nothing to his ability to sleep at night.


Happy new year~~~

"Kaworu-kun, could you take these to the storage room?" Striking blood red eyes snapped open, the said boy immediately standing up, pushing his chair back in the process. His expression was carefully composed as he replied with a soft, "Of course."

"He was totally asleep!" The white haired boy shot a glare towards the whispering sounds from across the room, slipping deft hands underneath the fairly sizable box and carrying it to the door with surprising ease for someone of his stature.

"Don't forget to bring back the box of scissors!" Misato, the teacher, called after him, followed by a wave of tittering laughs from his classmates. Kaworu didn't answer, he was too far away from the room to be heard anyways, and continued on.

Kaworu didn't usually make a habit of sleeping in class. The night before, though, had been rather… tiring. He was sure that his elder sister, Rei, didn't mean to be up so late, but the 'friend' she had brought with her, Asuka Soryu something or other, had certainly taken liberties with their home. Rei had always been something of an introvert, so because this was her first friend, and also since this was Rei's first time home since she had left for Angel University a year ago, her and Kaworu's parent's had let her do what she wanted.

It wasn't Rei being loud, though, Rei was as quiet as she usually was. At least, that's what Kaworu hoped, the noises from the room beside his had been mildly disturbing to his fifteen year old mind.

The long line of thought was abruptly interrupted and rather rudely interrupted as the door of the storage room came into view.

The storage room, or rather, better known as the old girl's changeroom, was one of the oldest parts of the school building. It was said, that when the school was first built, more than fifty years ago, a student, a boy, to be exact, had been locked in one of the lockers. The entire school launched a search for him, but he had never been found, not, at least, until it was too late. At this point, Kaworu vaguely remembered being told that the boy's hair was brown, or maybe it was something his mind made up, but he was sure he had seen…

Well, either way, the school had closed down the large locker room in favor of a newer one, and so this one had been transformed into a storage room.

The door was in the junction between the old school building and the new one, and the washed-out teal stood out like a sore thumb against the clean white golden hallways, separating them from the dingy traditional style sliding doors on the other side.

Kaworu shook his head. There was no time to be dwelling on these things, not if he wanted to make it back without detention, and so he turned around to nudge the old, faded teal door open with his shoulder, letting it swing shut behind him with a soft _thump. _

The light was on, it always was, and the boxes-filled room had little resemblance to any sort of locker room, disregarding the wooden bench and row of rusted locker doors. Kaworu set the box down on top of a dangerously teetering pile, shoving it closer to the wall to stabilize it, and backed up a bit to pick up the box labeled 'scissors' beside him, only to trip on a stray pencil lying on the floor.

A loud shriek was heard as the white haired boy went crashing backwards to the ground, knocking over boxes and boxes of pencils, paper, dividers and glue sticks as he stumbled backwards into something hard that gave way under his weight. "O-ow…" Kaworu shook his head and brushed his arms, checking for bruises, and tried to stand up, only knock his head on the ceiling and reel forward and knock into something cold, that swung forward with a sharp _clang _and a soft click.

"...Eh?" Kaworu frowned as he rubbed the top of his head. He was by no means very short, but it wasn't as if he was so tall he would hit his head on a normal ceiling. He glanced around, only to see walls all around him. A seed of fear began to grow in his chest as he felt all around him, his hands hitting sharp corners and steel hinges. The room he was in was small and dark, and judging from the feel of the metal door, it was one of the lockers. Quickly reviewing what had happened in his mind, the white haired boy came to the conclusion that he had fallen into the locker and accidently shut the door when he had fallen forward.

Exhaling a groan of annoyance, Kaworu pushed at the metal door in front of him, digging his fingers into the narrow crack at the bottom and trying to pull. Nothing happened, and Kaworu gave the door a light kick. Nothing happened.

Curling up and resigning himself to waiting as he pushed down inevitable panic, Kaworu closed his eyes, drifting off as he reassured himself that surely Misato would realize he was gone soon.

-v-

Kaworu woke up to a dim light and the squeak of a door swinging open. Slowly peeling pale eyelids apart to reveal his blood colored orbs, the white haired boy pushed himself up with a slender hand, blinking as he got used to the bright light that shone in his face.

A shadow flickered on the edge of his vision, but when he turned, nothing was there. After a few seconds of letting his eyes adjust, Kaworu realized that he was lying on the bench, the boxes around him stacked neatly.

_A dream…?_

He glanced to where he had fallen, but only saw boxes carefully arranged in a row, no sign of any lockers being opened, or behind them at all. Shrugging slightly, Kaworu stood up and slid the box of scissors on his right closer to the edge so he could hoist it up, not noticing the faint scuff marks in the thick dust on the floor of the room.

-v-

Shinji didn't get much visitors. To tell the truth, he didn't usually leave the storage room he had died in. That's right, died. Shinji Ikari, fourteen years old, was a ghost.

He had seen people come and go without ever noticing that they weren't alone. He didn't remember the details of his death, he only knew that he had lived and gone to this school and now he was dead and couldn't go anywhere unless someone switched places with him.

He had never even bothered to leave his locker, the one he had woken in when he had first emerged as a ghost, before _he _came.

Average height but very slender with an aura that made him seem so much taller, so much older, white silver hair and striking ruby coloured eyes were barely sufficient to describe the physical appearance of the being known as Kaworu Nagisa.

Shinji didn't know him, personally, but it felt as if he did. Not in a gushy romance novel sort of way, but more as if… his mind knew. Whenever he thought too hard, his mind provided him with answers he never knew he had. The day Kaworu came crashy very literally into his monotonous life, or death, he supposed, was the day things had changed, for better or worse.

Seeing Kaworu fall had been painful, and Shinji had half-expected the albino-like boy to start panicking, but surprisingly enough, he had simply curled up and fallen asleep. That was when Shinji had opened the door for him, carefully arranging the fallen boxes. Contrary to popular belief, despite being, in blunt terms, dead, Shinji could very easily move things around, although it did take some getting used to.

Lifting Kaworu up and setting him onto the bench was no easy feat, although it helped that the albino-like boy was very, _very _light for his size and stature. Shinji supposed it was because of how slender he was, and dismissed it without a second thought.

As Kaworu awoke, Shinji couldn't help but sit and watch in slightly morbid fascination as soft pale eyelids slowly slid open, revealing the bloody orbs underneath. Suddenly, Kaworu turned towards him. Panicking, Shinji quickly dove behind a set of boxes and watched in relief as the albino-like boy relaxed.

_That's strange… this was the first time someone ever saw me… But having someone look me in the eye… it felt… kind of nice..._


End file.
